onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 311
thumb|400px " Todo mundo foge! O caminho para a vitória é para os piratas " é o episódio 311 do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo Com a chegada de Going Merry , os Chapéus de Palha fazem sua grande fuga do Enies Lobby . Graças a Sanji e sua estratégia inteligente de fechar os Portos da Justiça , os marinheiros são incapazes de obter uma chance clara em Merry. A tripulação luta contra o fogo de canhão restante e marginal agradece a Merry. Nico Robin finalmente se vinga de Spandam , quebrando sua espinha. Longo Os Piratas do Chapéu de Palha , Franky , Kokoro , Chimney e Gonbe saltam para o mar para encontrar o Going Merry esperando por eles. Leva um momento para os marinheiros do Buster Ligue para o que está acontecendo. Como um portal de cordas e um monte, Sanji e Nami sobem um bordo. Enquanto Zoro carrega Chimney e Gonbe com, Franky traz Usopp , e Kokoro joga Luffy , Robin e Chopper a Começou a começar, Sanji começa a se apresentar Feliz chega aqui e corre a corda de escada. Muitos jogos de palha estão a emocionar-se de estar à sua volta. Até mesmo Franky is se perguntando como ele chegou depois de ser despejado no seu esconderijo pelo CP9 . Luffy desgraçado agradece a Robin por tirá-lo da torre, mas a Fleur cobre sua boca. Em vez disso, é Robin que agradece a todos por salvá-la, mesmo quando ela não vale a pena salvar. Na troca emocional, Chopper recupera sua habilidade de se mover. Os Chapéus de Palha logo organizam e fazem planos para escapar do Enies Lobby . Spandam está à vontade e ordena todas as armas no Feliz , mesmo que isso signifique matar Robin. Spandam justifica (falsamente) as ordens de Aokiji que Robin deve ser morto se não puder ser capturada. Mas quando os canhões disparam, o tiro falha é Merry e acerta um ao outro. Então, dois dos navios colidam com o outro. Por fim, os marinheiros descobriram o motivo da sua perda de controle: os Portões da Justiça estão fechando, o que significa que são correntes de redemoinhos. Usopp then percebe that essa was a reason to a falta de Sanji mais cedo; Graças ao seu pensamento à frente, eles agora têm uma chance de lutar. Enquanto o sorriso acelera, o Zoro, o Sanji, o Robin e o Franz de Pulmão podem ser mortos dos navios de guerra. Eventualmente, Luffy rasteja até a popa usando sua boca e insiste que ele participa da luta. Eventualmente, Zoro e Sanji decidem acalmar-se, esticando seu corpo como uma rede e usando-o para pegar e devolver uma grande salva de balas de canhão. Eventualmente, Nami calcula um longo curso de correntes de redemoinho, permitindo-lhes ultrapassar como balas de canhão. Spandam se diverte sobre como uma força mais poderosa do mundo não pode derrotar uma tripulação pirata e uma mulher. O computador termina quando as "mãos" do Nico Robin envolvem e começam a dobrá-lo para trás. Depois de todo o abuso físico e mental que infligiu a ela, todos sabiam o que estava por vir. Com um final, catártico, "Clutch!", Spandam ' A espinha se rompe em dois e Robin se vinga. Nami então direciona Franky para terminar sua fuga. Com pedidos de uma viagem e de um navio, Franky dispara sua Coup de Vent , lançando o Merry claro dos redemoinhos, o Buster Call, e Enies o Lobby completamente. Uma estrela de fumaça final do Usoppoval que eles não podem prosseguir. Enquanto isso, de volta ao Enies Lobby Frente Portão, Zambai , Paulie eo resto da força de invasão embarcaram em Puffing Tom e estão começando a voltar para a Água 7 . Lulu e Tilestone refletem sobre o que acontece enquanto Mozu e Kiwi apreciavam o sabor de seus protestos: resultando em uma hemorragia nasal intensa. Os acontecimentos estão permanentes porque, apesar dos solavancos, contusões e fracos quebrados, eles são gerados pelo governo mundial e saiam vivos . Eventualmente, o almirante Aokiji faz o seu caminho para Enies Lobby ó. A Buster Call é inflexível em perseguir os Chapéus de Palha, mas Aokiji ordena firmemente a todos que desistam. Não há como recuperar o dia agora. O Buster Call Deve incluir uma força como um todo, mas a sua situação atual é tudo menos orgulhosa e forte. Dois navios estão afundados, vários outros estão gravemente danificados. E Enies Lobby é uma ruína latente: um dos grandes redutos de todo o Governo Mundial destruído. Algo tão catastrófico não pode ser disfarçado ou revestido de açúcar. O governo mundial sofreu uma derrota completa e absoluta neste contexto. Por sua insistência, Kokoro posicionou Luffy em sua posição habitual no topo da figura de proa do Merry . Luffy agradece a Merry por vir em seu socorro. Ele também agradece Franky por ajudar. Franky tem que tirar uma audição dos Chapéus de Estado e anunciar que é Mundial? MUITO SUA VIDA COM UM FUOR AGORA, MAS OS PÔRUS DE PALHA NÃO IMPORTANTE. Para eles, o seu amor foi mais importante do que o poder de governo mundial. E neste aspecto mais importante, eles venceram . Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios da Abertura Crazy Rainbow Categoria:Episódios do Arco Enies Lobby Categoria:Episódios escritos por Koga Naoki Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miyuki Sato Categoria:Episódios com arte dirigida por Hiromitsu Shiozaki Categoria:Episódios do Animador Naoki Tate